childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Sullivan
Christopher Sullivan is the CEO of the Good Guy doll company and a minor antagonist in the second & third films. Biography His main goal is to try and erase the bad publicity that came with his company when Andy Barclay went to the media about his Good Guy doll being possessed by Charles Lee Ray. Christopher is an obvious cold, ruthless, greedy, and manipulative business man. He cares more about the stockholders than the lives or feelings of others. ''Child's Play 2'' (1990) He is seen briefly alongside his assistant Mattson. He makes it clear he wants to sweep everything with Andy under the rug. Mattson gave him some good news that the police denied their story and knew they didn't have to worry about them. Mrs. Barclay was another story, she backed up Andy's story. Sullivan showed no remorse or sympathy at all hearing that this forced Mrs. Barclay to be put under psychiatric observation or that Andy was now put into the foster care system. If anything he was annoyed by Mattson's news, as it seemed pointless to him. Mattson admits the company's biggest problem lately has been the rumors, that people believed that someone at the company tampered with the doll's voice cassette. He told Mr. Sullivan the real good news was that they found the doll, aka Chucky. And that they were gonna rebuild him, also showed him a report as they looked over the charred doll. They found nothing wrong with it. To be sure for himself, Sullivan demanded to see the doll. He and Mattson watch in shock when the machinery that puts the eyes in the doll has jammed. When it appears to work again, the machine literally electrocutes a worker and nearly kills him. This only infuriates and frustrates Sullivan, not wanting more bad publicity on the company. He ordered the accident to be a covered up. He angrily tells Mattson that he doesn't care how he does it, but he wants him to put a lid on the incident and leaves Chucky in the care of Mattson. Sullivan isn't seen again, but later that evening, when Mattson stops at a liquor store on his way home, Chucky uses his car phone to call a case counselor in order to find out where Andy is residing, claiming to be his uncle. When Mattson returns to his car, Chucky uses a small gun and demands Mattson to continue driving unknowingly pass Andy's foster home. Chucky then tells him to park his car in a nearby empty parking lot. Chucky then ties Mattson's hands with a jump rope behind the driver's seat and terrorizes him before shooting him with what turned out to be a water gun that looked like a real gun. He then terrorizes Mattson again as he suffocates him with a Good Guys plastic bag. It's unknown if Sullivan tried to cover up Mattson's death as well. ''Child's Play 3'' (1991) In 1998, eight years after the events of Child's Play 2, Play Pals has recovered from bad publicity arising from Chucky's murder spree. The company releases a new line of Good Guy dolls and recycles Chucky's remains. However, this means they've unintentionally revived the soul of Chucky again. One of employees is concerned that releasing the dolls would cause another child to be traumatized; however, Mr. Sullivan tells them that Andy was disturb boy and forgotten. Chucky is unwittingly given to Play Pals employee Mr. Sullivan. Chucky at first toys with him by using two other Good Guy dolls and then causes him to trip over several golf balls and hitting him with a golf club, revealing himself to him. Mr. Sullivan realized that everything Andy said was true. Death Mr. Sullivan attempts to flee in horror but Chucky hits him in the back and hand with a dart and chokes him with a yo-yo after yelling at him not to "fuck with the Chuck". Afterwards, Chucky uses his computer records to relocate Andy Barclay, who has now been sent to a military school. Trivia *Besides Chucky, Andy, and Tiffany, Sullivan is the only character who appears in more than one film. *Though Sullivan hates Andy for the scandal about Chucky, the two of them have never really met in person. *His hatred seems to have subsided when Sullivan discovers that Andy was in fact telling the truth about the killer doll. Category:Victims Category:Child's Play 2 Characters Category:Child's Play 3 Characters Category:Male Characters